Shivering Cold
by Lucicelo
Summary: A fic which can accompany my co-written story with Teabags called "Lessons in Love". Misaki is excited to take Hiroki to a promotional ice skating rink he won tickets for and manages to convince his lover to go with him. Despite Hiroki not knowing how to skate, he goes with Misaki because it is always nice to leave for a date once in a while. Hiroki/Misaki. ONESHOT


_A/N: A one-shot that could go with "Lessons of Love" that I'm collaborating with Teabags. This is a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic, a 'what if' situation where Misaki moves in with Hiroki instead of Akihiko and they fall for each other. Teabags is such a great chick so go read her fics, they are very good ones and she's seriously a sweet kind girl. :)_

_It is so weird writing a Hiroki/Misaki fic when all I have written about these two is mainly in Truths Revealed and they are brothers in that one. Um...either this can be in the beginning of their relationship or maybe a little bit later on but I just wanted to write Hiroki falling on the ice lol_

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Shivering Cold (ONESHOT)

Misaki heard the door click and he bolted up from the sofa with a flier grasped in his hand. He was careful not to bend the free tickers he got from a raffle outside the supermarket near their apartment. In his excitement, he forgot to put away the groceries they needed for the week and was lost in his thoughts about how to convince Hiroki to go with him. He didn't want to go with anyone else than his lover and they had not taken a day off to go out on a date in a while so he wondered why not at the ice rink.

He was almost an expert in the activity from his younger days skating with his older brother and he always had so much fun. Misaki wanted Hiroki to experience this fun with him on their day off and then drink a good cup of coffee on their walk home. Hiroki didn't express interest in outdoor, technically indoor activities which didn't include a book to read but it didn't hurt to try.

Hiroki noticed Misaki's sneakers neatly placed on the floor as he put his bag filled to the brink with ungraded papers on the shoe rack. He saw a trail of bags leading to the kitchen and a few bags toppled over, exposing some boxes of cereal on the floor and snacks Misaki obviously bought for himself.

He scratched the back of his head as Misaki ran to him in delight holding a piece of paper in his hand. Hiroki was confused at the sudden burst of energy and happiness that exuded from the young man. Misaki slowed down with a smile plastered on his face creating small dimples on the corners of his lips.

Hiroki told Misaki with a tired voice. "I'm home."

"Welcome back Hiroki-san!" Misaki grinned as he stood on his tippy toes and pecked Hiroki's cheek causing the older man's face to turn red.

Misaki blushed darker than Hiroki when he realized what he had done and when he saw the shocked look on Hiroki's face. "Um..."

Hiroki coughed in his hand when he pointed to the floor. "Why are the groceries on the floor?"

"Huh?" Misaki turned around and the blush left his face as he chuckled. "Well I was too excited from my trip back that I just left them there. I'll put them away later it's not like they are going to spoil any time soon."

"Right," Hiroki said as he ruffled the top of Misaki's head in amusement. "What's got you so excited?"

Misaki smiled when he answered. "Ice skating."

"Ice skating?" Hiroki inquired, Misaki nodded his head with enthusiasm. "Why?"

"There's this ice rink a few blocks away that's offering a free day for those that won tickets from a raffle which I won!" Misaki explained. "I used to do this a lot as a kid and I still remember wearing those padding pants when I took the beginner's class."

Hiroki smirked at Misaki when he said. "You mean those things that made the butt look too big?"

"No!" Misaki stuck his tongue out. "They made sure my bottom wasn't sore when I fell on the ice."

"Your ass needs the ice now more than ever so you don't need those pants."

The meaning behind his words sunk in moments later and Misaki stammered. "You...you..."

"While you find the words to speak I'm going to fill the tub for a nice soothing bath." Hiroki told him as he took off his shoes and placed them on the floor right next to Misaki's pair.

Misaki blocked Hiroki's path and the older man tried moving toward Misaki's left but the young man moved there. This went on a few more times until Hiroki stopped and glared at Misaki's antics. He lacked enjoyment when his path was blocked and he didn't know what could be the possible reason.

When they made eye contact, Misaki froze when he saw the glare his lover used in class when he was slowly getting annoyed. The glare lacked the intimidation which scared him when he first witnessed it in his first day of class with him it still had a big impact on him.

"It's obvious you want to tell me something else, spill it."

"Well..." Misaki said. "About the raffle I won...I won two tickets and..."

"So you're going with one of your friends to this thing then?" Hiroki assumed. "Alright have fun." He walked past Misaki who grabbed his hand and stopped him on his tracks.

Misaki pouted. "I'm not going with my friends, I haven't even thought about asking them to go with me to this thing."

Hiroki arched a brow in confusion, his earlier irritation slowly chipped away. "You're going by yourself?"

Misaki shook his head. "No, it would be boring by myself and I have two of them..."

They stared at each others eyes and Hiroki realized Misaki was hinting at him to go along on this trip. The way Misaki inched closer to him, how he tilted his head just slightly, the silent plea in his eyes and when he held the flier in front of his face Hiroki took a step back.

He forgot Misaki still kept a tight grip on his hand and he pulled Misaki along with him. Hiroki looked away and tried ignoring Misaki's pleading eyes.

"No." Hiroki bluntly stated. "I'm not going."

"But why? Come along with me Hiroki-san! It sounds like so much fun." Misaki told Hiroki who turned to him with a scowl on his face.

Hiroki grumbled as he rubbed his temples. "I don't feel like going to fall on my ass in front of people, no thanks but I'd rather stay home."

"But skating is a very fun way to enjoy winter and it's a good way to exercise too." Misaki explained as he let go of Hiroki's hand and opened up the flier which exposed the tickets he won. "They are only good on Sunday and I really want you to go with me Hiroki-san. Please?"

"I still have papers to grade Misaki..." Hiroki started to say as Misaki sighed in disappointment and let go of his hand.

Hiroki missed the warmness of Misaki's hands and the big smile he had fell down to a frown. "It's okay I understand, I guess we can schedule lunch sometime this week. Well if we can manage to put it in if you are not that busy."

Misaki placed the tickets in the flyer as he said. "I think I'll give these to Sumi-senpai, he was wondering where to take someone on a date so he might enjoy these more than me."

He couldn't take that dejected face any longer as he said. "You don't have to give your friend those tickets Misaki. I'll go with you...but only for a few hours."

Misaki threw away his inhibitions and held Hiroki tightly as he exclaimed in joy. "Thank you! Thank you! You will have fun I promise!"

Hiroki mumbled. "This better be worth it."

* * *

Hiroki sat with his arms crossed, shivering when the cold air hit him and he glared at the ice rink in front of him. He blocked the sounds of cheer and joy from the people already skating on the ice from his ears. How he wished he bought a nice cup of coffee from the concession stand to drink away the cold but they were pricier than the usual place he got his coffee.

Rubbing his hands together, Hiroki placed them underneath his armpits and tried thinking of a warm fire to distract his body from the temperature. The warmness of Misaki's hands distracted him enough that he forgot his gloves on the kitchen table when they first left their home. He disconnected their hands when they made it out on the street.

He heard Misaki hummed a very happy tune which didn't irritate Hiroki. Hiroki turned to look at Misaki who smiled at him as he tightened his laces and made sure they wouldn't untie when he was on the ice.

As if sensing he was freezing, Misaki loosened the scarf on his neck and wrapped it around Hiroki's neck.

"How'd you know I was cold?"

Misaki answered. "Well I saw you rubbing your hands together, that was a clear sign you were cold. Why didn't you grab your gloves on the way out? You know how cold it gets outside."

"Shush brat," Hiroki said as he fixed up the scarf on his neck. "You were the one jumping all over the place so I had no time to grab them."

Misaki chuckled. "Well I was imagining skating on the ice that I didn't realize I was behaving so weird." Misaki said. "Okay let's go on the ice Hiroki-san, we didn't come all the way here just to sit and watch everyone else."

Hiroki didn't move as Misaki started hobbling over to the entrance to the rink and Misaki stopped to look over his shoulder. He beckoned Hiroki to follow him but the man remained in his seat and gave Misaki a lack of amusement.

"Hiroki-san do I have to go over there and drag you to the ice?" Misaki asked in amusement.

Hiroki grumbled. "I can get there on my own thank you very much." Hiroki managed to get up on his feet and went toward Misaki.

Satisfied, Misaki opened the door to the rink and took off the plastic covering on the skates before carefully going inside. He moved his legs around and was happy when he realized he was getting accustomed to the ice pretty quickly. Misaki picked up speed and started moving around, planning a few tricks he knew inside of his head.

Hiroki made it to the door and kept his hands on the railing. He saw people from all ages skating on the ice and a slight feeling of shame hit him. He was great at so many things but he never had the chance to learn to ice skate as a child. His parents offered to take him to the rink every winter but Hiroki was busy with his own activities that he politely declined the offer.

Now Hiroki regretted having rejected going with his parents to the ice rink when he was a child. At least having his father help him around the ice would be seen as cute, at his middle age it was seen as embarrassing.

Hiroki gripped onto the edge of the ice rink as he tried to keep himself on his feet without slipping on his skates. He frowned, he knew he was going to fall on his ass if he took one step away from his spot.

He heard Misaki giggling and he looked at his direction. His heart warmed at the carefree display Misaki presented as he skillfully skated through the whole ring, carefully dodging the few others who got free tickets. He spinned around a few times and did a few jumping tricks in the air.

Hiroki stared at him in surprise, he had no idea Misaki had that level of skill in ice skating. Takahiro must have taken Misaki every chance he got whenever he had a day off. From the matter Misaki hummed and smiled when he completed a trick, Hiroki smiled along with him.

His lover was seriously adorable.

Misaki made his way to Hiroki and stopped a few inches away from him with the biggest smile on his face. "Did you see that Hiroki-san?! I didn't think I remembered how to do those tricks after so many years!"

"Oh really?" Hiroki said as he held onto the railing even tighter, his smile turned into a scowl.

"Why aren't you skating Hiroki-san?" Misaki asked while he stood right next to Hiroki.

Hiroki averted his gaze in embarrassment, he should've rejected Misaki's offer when the young man first offered the tickets. Though he almost never left their home together unless it was going to school or visiting Takahiro at his home. The least he could do was accompany Misaki and the kid was so excited when he asked him days prior.

He had fun looking at Misaki behaving so carefree but Misaki would've had more fun with someone who knew how to ice skate.

He got annoyed when he saw children skating past him without a care in the world. A few of them looked at him funny for keeping his grip on the railing but he wasn't about to let go of it and fall onto the ice.

He started pulling himself to the opening out of the rink and Misaki followed along. "Hiroki-san?"

"I'll just watch you Misaki...I can't..."

"You can't skate?" Misaki asked and he saw Hiroki's frown grow deeper and he assured him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Hiroki-san, I used to be very horrible when I first started but you get used to it after a few rounds on the ice." He placed his gloved hands over Hiroki's own pair.

"I can give you a quick lesson or I can guide you along for a bit. If you don't like it you can sit down."

Hiroki glanced at Misaki as he stated. "I'm not a child that needs to be lead."

"I know you are not a kid but it's not a bad thing to get help sometimes." Misaki told him as he pointed to a young man guiding his girlfriend on the ice. "He's helping her out Hiroki-san."

Hiroki glanced at them as he frowned. "I'm a grown ass man Misaki, it doesn't look good having someone younger than you helping you out or anyone for that matter."

"Everyone is distracted doing their own thing, no one is going to care that I am helping you." Misaki told him as he put out a hand. "Just hold onto my hand."

Hiroki hesitantly placed his hand over his lover's hand and the young man pulled him away from the ledge without a problem. "You are actually strong enough, I'm surprised."

Misaki huffed. "Well I'm not a weakling Hiroki-san." He carefully skated backwards and Hiroki's whole body went visibly stiff. "Hiroki-san you need to relax."

Hiroki glanced at him before staring at the ice. "I'm trying to relax..I just don't like the prospect of falling and possibly breaking a bone which in turn will leave me incapacitated for days, maybe even weeks."

"Well if that happens then I can nurse you back to health." Misaki said a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "What kind of ..boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you when you were hurt."

Hiroki chuckled. "You are such a lively kid," Misaki's blush went darker. "But I like that about you, don't ever change alright."

Misaki smiled lightly as he gave Hiroki's hands a slight squeeze. "I won't."

They stared into each others eyes and missed a wayward child skating behind Hiroki and accidentally bumped into the older man. Hiroki broke eye contact with Misaki when he felt his balance shifting. Misaki noticed this and tried moving along with him so he didn't fall onto the ice or he fell along along with him.

This didn't last long as Hiroki felt himself going forward. Both of them fell onto the ice and Misaki groaned as Hiroki's full weight was on top on his body. His face went red at their suggestive pose and Hiroki managed to pull himself off of Misaki then sat on the ice.

The child noticed their fall and skated away from them very quickly so he wouldn't get blamed for it.

Hiroki brushed off some of the shaved ice from his sweater as he stated. "I told you I would fall."

Misaki laughed while he carefully took off the remaining ice shavings from Hiroki's hair. "I said I was helping you around the ice, I never said I was going to keep you off of it."

Hiroki held back a chuckle as he poked Misaki's chest. "Now you have to take care of me kid."

Misaki poked Hiroki's cheek in retaliation. "I see no visible injury so my nursing services are not available."

THE END


End file.
